


boy get into my car, got a bad desire (nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down)

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: "There is something to be said of a perfect summer day."





	boy get into my car, got a bad desire (nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TremblingHandsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/gifts).



> chapter title taken from Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey

There is something to be said of a perfect summer day. The sky is blue, the air is warm and the crickets don’t seem to get tired of their constant cacophony. Junmyeon likes this, likes the way the world comes to life and everything becomes better, brighter during these few months. The days are crucifying with its unending sunshine and the sweat that never seems to go away, no matter how fast the electric fan is working in his room. The nights are better, marginally; the sun is gone for the day and the air heaves a sigh of relief. But the time in between, the twilight, is what Junmyeon loves the most.

From where he is standing, on the dusty road that snakes it way through the last bridge over the river and then out of the town and into the cool woods, he likes watching the sun lean towards the west. The sky is light but the promise of darkness blooms right out of the corner of the eye. The clouds are tinted fiery orange, bright pink and the dark purple. He peels open his stick of melon ice cream and turns his head up, admiring the clouds and their ever-changing forms.

His meditation is ruined though when he hears a loud honk. He looks down and smiles when he sees the black convertible with the hood up. He pulls out the popsicle from his mouth and leans down, face at level with the driver side window. It is a 68 Cadillac Deville and easily one of the sexiest cars in this town belonging to the one and only bad boy, Wu Yifan. Or Junmyeon’s very secret lover.

Yifan looks cool, laidback in his white shirt and blue jeans, and the cigarette hanging from his lips. Junmyeon smirks, “You are almost early.”

“Didn’t want to make you wait darling,” Yifan smirks back; he takes one last drag and jabs the burning stick at the side of his car before throwing it away. He rakes his gaze over Junmyeon’s body, taking in the ample expanse of pale, smooth skin on display due to the multi-coloured tank top and denim shorts. “Now, get in.”

Junmyeon doesn’t have to be told twice. He skips around the car and slides into the passenger seat. Yifan takes another moment to stare at the man beside him. Junmyeon is busy sucking on the popsicle and his cheeks are flushed red due to the heat. _Fuck, all the things he can do to Junmyeon._

He starts the car and Junmyeon fiddles with the radio as they make their way towards their spot by the lake. It is not a long drive and by the time they reach, Junmyeon has almost demolished his ice cream. Yifan kills the engine and parks some distance from the bank. He gets out of the car to pull down the hood and when he returns, he finds Junmyeon scowling as he licks his thumb. When he realises Yifan is looking at him, he looks up, pouting, “I made a mess.”

Yifan grins as he sits down and leans closer to Junmyeon. He grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and licks the melting melon ice cream right off Junmyeon’s fingers. Junmyeon’s eyes widen and his breath quickens as Yifan’s tongue laps across his digits, licking the sweetness of them. He is so entranced by the way Yifan’s lips wrap around his finger that he doesn’t even notice how the popsicle is rapidly melting on his other hand.

Yifan notices though, and he releases Junmyeon’s finger with a loud pop. He points at the popsicle and smiles, “Myeon, your ice cream.”

Junmyeon finally notices, chuckles. He throws the stick away and crawls closer to Yifan. He spreads the remnants of the popsicle on Yifan’s lower lip. Yifan grins as he swipes his tongue over his lip and cleans the liquid. He curls his hands around Junmyeon’s nape and pulls him down, all firm and demanding, on his mouth. He licks across the seam of Junmyeon’s lips before sinking his teeth into his lower lip, sucking on it. Junmyeon gasps and Yifan leans back, to gaze at the reddened mouth, reminding him of cherries, and the deep flush on Junmyeon’s cheeks. Yifan mumbles as he presses his lips lightly against the mole atop those lips, “Have I said how much I like when your mouth turns red when it is kissed too hard?”

Junmyeon scoffs as he balls his fists on Yifan’s collar, pressing himself closer to Yifan’s chest. “Only some hundred times.”

Yifan laughs as his fingers wind tighter in Junmyeon’s messy brown hair. He tugs at the roots and Junmyeon’s head falls back with a gasp. Yifan’s mouth moves down his neck, wet and hot, his teeth marking him, setting his body on fire and his mind buzzing. Yifan’s mouth latches onto Junmyeon’s collarbones, kissing, marking, _his, his_ , _his._ His hand slips under the tank top, his fingers splaying on his torso, moving up till his fingers graze across his nipples, making Junmyeon moan. He bunches the fabric up and Junmyeon lets him pull the top off.  

Yifan’s mouth moves down and down till he has lips wrapped around one nipple. Each harsh tug of his teeth and hot lash of his tongue, Junmyeon feels his blood rushing to his loins, making him shiver. His fingers sink into Yifan’s cropped black hair as Yifan moves on to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. His entire body quivers as Yifan moves his mouth even lower next. He pops open the button on Junmyeon’s short, pulls down the zipper before pushing his hand down his underwear.

Junmyeon moans, his head falling back on the seat as Yifan’s fingers wrap around his cock. Those deft, long fingers stroke him to full hardness. He is a shaking, moaning mess by the time Yifan pulls his hand out and grins, “Shuffle back, will you?”

Junmyeon swallows but he obeys and his back hits the car door. Yifan leans over him, kissing his sternum and down his abdomen till he pulls down the shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. Then, he grabs the root of Junmyeon’s cock and puts his lips on the tip, giving small kitten licks. Junmyeon gasps, “Yifan, oh god…”

Yifan engulfs the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, his hand moving up and down, and his mouth then follows the same rhythm. Junmyeon throws his head back and groans, his fingers pulling at Yifan’s hair now, his whole body quivering. Yifan’s name spills from his lips and the air feels warm, his chest heaving, finding it hard to breathe. Yifan is moving his mouth and hand in tandem and he is punishing but good, _so good_. He feels Yifan’s tongue press on the underside of his cock and then, the sudden pressure on his perineum has Junmyeon jerk his whole body up from the seat.

Yifan hand cups his balls, massaging them and the moans don’t stop spilling. The blood rushes in his ears so hard he can’t even hear the crickets chirping. The coil tightens and tightens, his abdomen caving in as he tries to stop but he can’t. He groans, “Yifan, I am close, close, please!”

Yifan pulls off from his cock, precum and saliva dribbling down his chin. His hand cups the tip of Junmyeon’s cock as his lips move along Junmyeon’s jaw. He says, “Oh baby, I can’t let you come without me.”

Their lips meet again, all tongues and teeth. Junmyeon tastes so sweet, he always does, and he is so soft, so eager to always take Yifan’s breath away. Yifan groans when Junmyeon sucks on his tongue as his hand moves towards the dashboard. He clicks it open and blindly reaches for the lube he keeps in the car. He pulls back from the kiss and Junmyeon whines, which makes Yifan chuckle. He pops open the bottle, coating his fingers in the clear liquid. He locks his gaze with Junmyeon and says, “Ready baby?”

Junmyeon groans, “Oh god, yes.” He spreads his legs and Yifan slides in one finger inside him. “Don’t, don’t tease Yifan!” Yifan chuckles as he adds the second finger, giving what Junmyeon needs, aches for: the stretch, the pleasurable burn, the way Yifan’s finger scrape along his walls, seeking. Yifan’s fingers jab at his prostate, massaging it while he sucks another bruise under Junmyeon’s ears. He will have to cover all the marks up again but he doesn’t mind; he likes to see how he belongs to Yifan and Yifan only when he is standing in front of a mirror.

But he aches for more. Yifan’s fingers can work their own magic and he has come from that alone many times, but there is something else even better, so, he whispers, “Yifan, no, stop. I need you.”

Yifan leans back and licks his lips, the smirk in place. “What do you need baby?”

“You,” Junmyeon mutters, cupping Yifan’s neck. “You right now, inside me.”

“As you wish, my love,” Yifan whispers as he pulls his fingers out. He unzips his pants and pushes his underwear down his legs. He grabs the root of his erect cock and says, “Ride me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon scrambles, not waiting another minute. He straddles Yifan, positions himself before slamming his body down on Yifan’s cock. They both groan together, their bodies straining—Junmyeon is overwhelmed by the stretch, Yifan’s length and girth always does that to him while Yifan just wants to bury deeper into Junmyeon’s heat.

As Junmyeon takes a breath, Yifan’s hands knead the muscles on his back. His hands come to cup Junmyeon’s ass, squeezing the supple flesh in his hands. Junmyeon groans before it turns into a chuckle, “Yifan!”

“Can’t help it, baby,” Yifan grins. “You have the finest ass in town.”

“Mmm,” Junmyeon hums as he leans forward, kissing Yifan. “Is that why you love me?”

“Oh no, baby. The reasons could fill a book.”

Junmyeon laughs as Yifan’s gaze softens and his sincere gummy smile is aimed Junmyeon’s way. Then, he rolls his hips. Yifan moans as his fingers dig into Junmyeon’s skin. Junmyeon throws his arms around Yifan’s shoulders, takes a deep, deep breath and pushes himself up. Yifan cups his ass, slapping one cheek and he grins as Junmyeon groans, “Ride me hard and fast like you love baby.”

Junmyeon sinks back down with a soft moan, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”  

Junmyeon picks a pace that reduces them both to moans and desperate touches and fight for air. Junmyeon is relentless as he chases his pleasure, his body quivering every time Yifan’s cock breaches the muscles and nestles right where he needs to inside him. Yifan’s large, warm hands have a vice-like grip on his ass and Junmyeon likes that, always likes how he fits so neatly in his lover’s hands. He looks at how the muscles twitch on Yifan’s neck as he throws his head back, groaning in that deep, gravelly voice of his. He cups Yifan’s neck and pulls him forward to slot his mouth against his. They kiss open-mouthed, tongues rubbing against each other, sending ripples of electricity down his spine.

Yifan moans when Junmyeon rolls his hips again, harder this time. Most of the times, he loves when he has Junmyeon spread under him, but having Junmyeon bounce on his lap is even better. He loves how tight and warm Junmyeon is, regardless of how long they’ve been fucking. Junmyeon’s slender body, his flexible hips and his unblemished skin is the best temptation and Yifan can’t have enough of it. So, he lets Junmyeon select the mad, intense pace as he breaks the kiss, gulping down precious air only to lick the salt off the sweet curve of Junmyeon’s upper lip. He moves his mouth down till he reaches the frantic, throbbing pulse and sinks his teeth there.

Then, Junmyeon is rendered helpless when Yifan grabs his hips and suddenly thrusts up. Junmyeon’s eyes squeeze shut as he cries, “Oh _yes_! Yes, yes, yes!”

Yifan didn’t want Junmyeon to do all the work, so he braces himself and pushes his hips up. He knows he hits Junmyeon’s sweet spot just right like that, especially when Junmyeon cries out and his eyes shut, his face flushed as his lips part. Junmyeon in the throes of pleasure is always a sight for Yifan, who licks his lips before he takes over.

Junmyeon has no other option but bounce like a ragdoll when Yifan starts thrusting into him. He is so goddamn _deep_. Junmyeon knows he will feel that delicious soreness for days but he wants it to so much. He curls his fingers on Yifan’s nape and tucks his head on the juncture of Yifan’s neck and shoulder. With his free hand, he wraps his own aching, purpling cock and strokes himself hard and fast. Soon, he unravels, all his nerves on fire as he spills into his hand and on Yifan’s shirt with a long, drawn out moan.

Yifan follows a moment after and Junmyeon gasps when he feels the former’s cock pulsating inside him as hot cum paints his walls. Yifan moans, low and choked, as he spills inside Junmyeon. He grasps Junmyeon’s hip harder, smashing his whole body against his as he comes. Their bodies are slick with sweat and cum but they can’t care as their lips meet again and again.

A light breeze picks up, caressing Junmyeon’s bare skin and he shivers. He pulls back and smiles down at Yifan, who smiles right back. The twilight has fallen and it is dark to shroud them but not dark enough for Yifan to miss the love and adoration swimming in Junmyeon’s eyes. Yifan takes his shirt off and uses it to wipe their bodies down. His now limp cock slides out of Junmyeon’s body, who chuckles when he feels the cum running down his thighs. Yifan laughs, feeling sheepish, as he wipes the back of his legs too with a mumble, “Sorry.”

They put their clothes back on, though Yifan remains shirtless. He throws his arms open and Junmyeon returns to his lap, nestling under his chin as he throws his arms around Yifan’s waist. Yifan mumbles, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, hyung,” Junmyeon whispers.

“Let’s not wait for a whole two weeks to see each other again, please?”

Junmyeon laughs; he tilts his head up and nods, “I agree. But I can’t sneak out so much. How about in the next three days? My parents are going away for the weekend, maybe I can come stay over?”

“Mmm,” Yifan grins, “That would be lovely.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon traces Yifan’s jawline, which the man understands is a silent request for a kiss, so he plants a chaste one. Junmyeon beams, “Sometimes, I feel so lucky to have you hyung. I love you.”

Yifan chuckles, “I feel lucky too, and I love you, so, so much.”

They don’t know how long they have to hide their love for each other but for now, this summer night and the star above their head and the crickets and the night birds singing, is alright. They have each other, they have their stolen moment and perhaps, just like this, away from the whole world, they are the lucky ones in love tonight.


End file.
